The expansion of terrorism throughout the world has resulted in increased hazards to many cultures, particularly relatively free and open societies such as the United States of America. In such an open society, it is relatively easy to do a great deal of damage, as evidenced by “car bombs,” i.e., automobiles or other vehicles loaded with explosives and detonated beneath or near a building structure.
Such motor vehicles are also used for concealing and smuggling various types of weaponry and contraband (drugs, etc.). Authorities are well aware of the potential hazards of such concealed articles and materials, and a number of automated inspection devices employing different principles of operation have been developed in response. Nevertheless, the inspection of every vehicle passing a given point or location is generally impractical in most instances. This is particularly true for large scale events, e.g. major sporting events, public events at military bases, facilities providing daily employment to large numbers of workers and staff, etc.
Presently, inspection devices employing one principle of operation are utilized for detecting explosives, and another principle or principles is/are used for the detection of concealed weapons. These various detection devices are independent of one another and must be used separately in any given inspection station or location. In many instances, authorities simply cannot provide the number of personnel required to perform all of the inspections necessary to completely inspect all vehicles passing through a given checkpoint. Even if it were possible to provide sufficient personnel, this would clearly add considerably to the time involved in a detailed inspection of every vehicle passing through a given inspection point.
It is therefore believed that one solution to these problems involves the design and implementation of a self-screening system for permitting vehicles to pass through security gates in order to gain access to a facility or area.